rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 69
Korrinoth 4, after returning from the Edge, but before preparing to deal with the Null Solution. It occurred between sessions 30 and 30.5. Transcript Teer has finally returned to the Burnett estate after traveling around with Renn for a time. He and Ephemera have been hanging out, reading the wiki page for Friendship, and then probably thirteen other pages because that's how Wiki do. Ephemera: Eventually, Ephemera will say, "Hey, uh... Teer. As I understand it, you have the mirror for Bunraku, correct?" Teer: "Indeed. Actually, I have both Bunraku and Noh. Do not tell Lei." Teer is sitting in his own room with the iPad, allowing him to quietly turn up the sound to watch videos or listen to audio. Arctic Monkeys plays quietly in the background. Ephemera: "Oh. Ah, right. The mirror Xelbari gave you... Um..." "Do you think you might be willing to take me into Bunraku's mirror?" Teer: "Of course, I - oh, right. I forgot that it may not be as simple for you." "Er, when I travel in, Akaros usually disappears. Do you think that if you took control, it might work?" Ephemera: "I suppose you could try to hold the halberd over the mirror, and I can see if it works." Teer: Teer unbuttons his vest and carefully removes Bunraku's mirror from his chest. He places it on the bed and positions Ephemera over so that the blade of the halberd is reflected in the glass. Fortunately, Teer does not get tired, so he will hold this position until told otherwise. Ephemera: Unfortunately, this doesn't work, and after a few minutes Ephemera says, "I don't think this is going to work." "Thank you for trying, though." Teer: "Would you like to try anything else? There may be some way to get you in there." Ephemera: "I had considered asking Belxari if she knew a way to get me in. Turn me into a duck or something." "She was busy with Squire V— Squire, so I didn't have a chance to ask earlier." Teer: "Somehow I feel that a duck may have similar troubles to a halberd at holding a mirror." Ephemera: "Ah, perhaps. I don't really know the rules for getting in." Teer: "Hm. Ah, as far as I know you just... hold the mirror, and focus." Ephemera: "Perhaps it is the 'holding it' part I'm lacking." "Just ask Belxari for some hands," she chuckles. Teer: "Right. Maybe you need to... be in contact with it." "Hm, terrifying!" "You could try to get Kiono to hold the mirror while you're in control, but I don't know if that wouldn't just thrust you into whatever space Akaros goes to, and leave Kiono to speak to the merchant." Ephemera: "Ah. Yes, I.... We should make sure I'm the one who goes... Hm." Teer: Justin Timberlake starts playing. Ephemera: "Perhaps it is too much to ask, to allow a sentient halberd to visit another plane on their own." Teer: "May I ask why is it you wish to go? If whatever you wish to trade isn't too... private, I could possibly go in and make the deal for you." Ephemera: There is a long pause before she says, "I... would actually rather like to just visit. It's... it's rather selfish of me, I suppose..." Teer: "Oh." "No, I think it makes sense to be curious. Or to want to... experience..." Teer sighs. "Once you enter, you cannot exit without making a trade, though." Ephemera: "Oh. That... Hm, that does change things then." Teer: "The deals do not need to be anything extravagant, I think I remember trading some very small thing to Noh before, but it is something to keep in mind." "Perhaps Belxari can help you visit one of those places later, though." He doesn't completely put the mirror away, but he picks the tablet back up and taps into a page about NASA. Ephemera: "I'll think about it," Ephemera says, very clearly already thinking about it. Or perhaps something else. "I appreciate the information. It, ah, costs more to go in than I thought it did." Teer: "...We should also ask Belxari about the possibility of an extradimensional jumping-on-beds activity." Ephemera: "....that might be more fun and slightly less dangerous." "Well, it would definitely be those things." Teer: "The mirror merchants are admittedly sort of unsettling. Nice fellows, can't complain about any of my purchases, but a bit eery." Ephemera: "Oh? In what way? I don't think anyone has actually described what is there." Teer: "It's all very... shadowy. The merchants themselves seem to wear masks, though mine disappears when I go to see Bunraku. Their voices are like Akaros' but three or four times creepier." He goes on to describe what he recalls from the realms of Noh and Bunraku. Ephemera: After Teer has described the things, ".......I.... I've visited one of them before..." Teer: "Oh. ...You have?" Ephemera: "It, ah, was with Meyrin. They were.... friends." She seems uncertain of the use of the word 'friend'. "It was part of how we... part of the Plan." Teer: "Oh." "Which of them did you... see?" He seems suddenly much more hesitant about the topic. Ephemera: "Their name was Kyogen. They deal in... divinity." "Trading divine gifts for other divine gifts." Teer: "That's... interesting. I was wondering what others did." Ephemera: "They are the fourth of the siblings." "But the others don't know of their existence." Teer: "..." "Woah." Ephemera: "Yeah." Teer: "I am guessing mortals would not have reason to visit them much, anyway. And the gods would probably not be happy if they did. Or... is it just a gods thing?" "If the others don't know, I expect it's not so simple as finding a mirror." Ephemera: "If you have received a gift from a god - such as the powers of a paladin, for example - you can use it as currency. But you are correct that it is no small feat to obtain access." Teer: "...Was it... cool?" "I mean not the trade, obviously! But, ah, Kyogen's place." Ephemera: "It sounds like it is similar to the other merchants' locations." Teer: "Ah." He looks down at the iPad, and after a bit, "Hey." "...Do you think that knowing about a secret fourth mirror sibling would be a pretty good secret to trade to Bunraku?" Ephemera: "......Teer, you're a genius." Teer: Teer has no lips but he is grinning. Ephemera: "But for real, I don't know if that would work." Teer: "Neither do I! But I have many things that I want to find out and very little secrets to keep." "So I am trying to save whatever ones I can." Ephemera: "Then I will allow you to keep that one for payment if necessary," she laughs. "I have plenty of secrets I have accumulated over my existence to pay with." Teer: "Thank you, I appreciate it." "Also, something has occurred to me. When you're with Kiono, would you mention that I'd like to speak to her about the leyline business?" "Whenever she's feeling up to it." Ephemera: "....you have to return me to her, Teer." Teer: "Yes." Ephemera: "You can tell her yourself." "That is a thing you're allowed to do." Teer: "There has never been a time that I returned you or took you from her where she looked like she could possibly want to talk to me." Ephemera: "Ah." Teer: "Possibly because it is often in the morning or at night, I am not sure." Pause. "Am I being silly?" Ephemera: "I'm not sure. I can only suggest you try...?" Teer: Tap, tap. "Very well." Teer has somehow ended up on the wikipedia page for the visual light spectrum. He returns to reading. Ephemera: Ephemera will read as well if positioned so it is in her view. Trivia * Nice. Category:OOS